


Welcome to the Academy of All Arcane! We accept anyone regardless of any extenuating circumstances!

by ShadowyMyths



Series: Heroes Are Just Lawful Good Adventurers. [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Adopted Toga Himiko, Adoption, Bards, Cussing, Druids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Justice, Protective Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Swearing, Sweet Toga Himiko, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyMyths/pseuds/ShadowyMyths
Summary: Adventurers have a problem, they will adopt anything. Especially children, and everyone is a child when you're somewhere around 1000 years old.OrLittle did the students know that they now had a bunch of Aunts and Uncles who had fought gods, and kicked ass across hundreds of universes. Some students are found a bit earlier than others though.
Relationships: Shinsou Hitoshi & Glory (Original Character), Toga Himiko & Nerilee Erenaeth (Original Character)
Series: Heroes Are Just Lawful Good Adventurers. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. A Lost Little Vampire Finds A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> These children need to be loved. Time for them to get all the good things they deserve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko needs an adult, a good one anyways. Luckily for here there are some new people around town willing to lend a hand.  
> Featuring a pissed off monk named Nerilee, justice for abused children and the start of found family.  
> Trigger warning. Referenced child abuse. Potentially inaccurate panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy themes in here, be careful.

Toga Himiko was told that she was a monster with a monsters quirk. He quirk gave her an irresistible craving for blood that would slowly degrade her mental facilities the longer she went without any. Her parents denied her any supply and told her to simply "Deal with it." as a steady supply of blood would be too expensive for a stupid little monster. At 7 years of age she fled from her parents, the real monsters.

She had heard the news through whispers at her school, there was magic. It was real, people could create or destroy water, heal any wound and transform into anything. If she could find them they could help her, fix her so she wasn't a monster anymore. They were apparently in Mustafa right now. That was close enough for her to reach if she walked all day.

~

The Gate had been moved to an empty lot that was waiting to be rebuilt after it was destroyed by a villain attack. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on ypur view, the space had been bought to serve as a small embassy. There was a fence made of an unknown material all around the edge of the lot, with said space full of construction materials and 3 heroes patrolling in order to make sure there was no intruders and prevent potential inter-dimensional fiascos.

It was night when she saw the lot and the vibrant blue tear in reality. She erased her presence, a skill she had gained through hiding from other kids (bullies) and avoiding her parents attention, rendering her all but impossible to detect. She couldn't risk getting caught here, the heroes would just take her back to her parents because she was a kid. She followed their routes and slipped through the gaps as easily as a fish through water. She giggled with joy, she was going to meet the wizards. She was going to meet them and they would fix her.

There was a sudden pressure in the air, as if God had finally decided to stop letting life make people suffer in favor of doing it themselves. "What are you doing here youngling?” The words were kind, but the tone promised pain. It was rasping and cold like ice scaping against a file a hundred times a second to make a syllable.

“I-I-I wanted me-meet the wizards. S-So they c-can fix m-me.” Her voice was barely a squeak as she fought through the terror to respond, she had learned long ago to be quiet when people were mad at her.

' _What is so wrong with you that you need to be fixed with magic?_ ' There was a different voice was in her head now. It wasn’t as cold anymore. It didn’t feel like death. It only felt like she would be beaten, not thrown into the Darkness of the Closet.

“M-my-my quirk. It’s a v-villians quirk.”

' _What do you mean by that child?_ '

“I n-need blood or else it hurts, everything hurts too much, too bright, loud, rough, angry. I-I can’t con-control m-myself, I hurt people to g-get it.”

“ _Why do your parents not get you blood?_ ” It sounded curious, like she might not be beat before being let go.

“I-I’m not a-allowed. I-if I ask they p-p-put me…” She started hyperventilating as her thoughts spiralling as memories were forcefully drug up from here subconscious by the terror in the air and darkness of night. Monsters of twisting flesh emerging from the darkness, screeching inhuman noise and braying for her blood. “NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T PUT ME AWAY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! PLEASE JUST BEAT ME, DON'T PUT ME AWAY, JUST NOT THE CLOSET! NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOS-”

There were a set of massive ice cold unyielding arms lifting her up and rapidly moving her. They were the monsters her parents described to her! It was dragging her into the abyss! She had to fight, she couldn’t go back, she couldn’t let them take her! They were going to put her in away and let the monsters slowly eat her!

NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT TH **E CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSE-**

She was fighting tooth and nail. Her arms flailing and clawing at anything she could with all might. Her fingernails had been torn in the struggle, her fingers bloody cutting against the armor of the monster that held her. It was going to drag her back in there! They were going to lock the door and leave her there until she was broken and eaten by the monsters in the dark.

**NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLO _SET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT THE CLOSET, NOT TH-_**

Then a strange word was said and she was banished to unconsciousness.

~

She wakes up in a room. The first thing she noticed was that her hands were wrapped in clean bandages. A well furnished holding cell, not that she would know that. She curls in on herself trying to hide her vitals for when her parents started beating her. She shouldn't have run away from home. She shouldn't have panicked, she was going to be locked away. She was almost so close to being fixed earlier. She almost met the nice wizards.

She finally broke down, wailing with all of the pain that still wracked her body from before she left, the pain she felt in her wrapped hands, crying because monsters like her didn’t get saved. She would never get outside again because monsters lived trapped in the darkness. She was shaking from the terror, her body wracked with fear and despair. She knew she shouldn't have run.

~

When the door opened a horrible sight greeted a pair of adults. Nerilee Ereneath had been brought along because she was currently the other dimension's liaison between the police and the new dimension. Tsukauchi Naomasa was the Earth's liaison having been successful in interacting with the otherworlders before. Both had been summoned when the artificer, Eldon Turen a rock gnome, had found a young intruder closing on the portal. He said she had gone into a frenzied panic attack upon being captured, and he believed it was caused by abuse based on the mention of a closet and being beaten. 

Nerilee and Tsukauchi rushed to the side of the sobbing and terrified girl. Nerilee was a tall dark skinned elf with whipcord muscles, and currently she was dressed in a suit, as was the detective. Tsukauchi was wearing a beige trenchcoat that hid all but his dark pants and shoes.

Nerilee slowly approached the girl making sure she was in her line of sight so as not to startle her. “Hey, hey, I need you to breathe with me. In and out. In and out." Nerilee took exaggerated breaths to demonstrate and the girl eventually began to copy her. "Just like that, you're doing great.” Three minutes later Himiko was somewhat less hysterical. “Atta’ girl. My name is Nerilee Ereneath and my friend here is Tsukauchi Naomasa. We just need to ask you a few questions and so we can help you out. Is that okay dear?” The girl hesitantly nodded. “Okay that’s good. How about you sit up and get comfortable before telling us your name sweetheart?"

The vampire sits up and takes a deep breath to steady herself. "T-Toga H-Himiko."

"Alright then Miss. Toga, it's nice to meet you. Now earlier you told one of my friends you had a villains quirk." Himiko gives a small nod of affirmation. "Okay. Where I come from we don't have villainous or heroic quirks so I personally don't believe that anyone can have a villain's quirk unless they are a villain. Why don't you tell me about your quirk and I'll tell you how it can be a hero's quirk.”

After a few shaky breaths Himko whispers, “I need to drink blood or else everything hurts, if I go without it for too long I'll go c-crazy." She shrinks down again and waits to be hit, to be beaten for being a monster and a villain. Waits for them to hurt her like a monster deserves to be hurt.

"Is that all dear? I mean that sounds annoying but it doesn't seem evil to me."

Himiko hesitates for a second and stares up at the woman. She feels like she can trust her for some reason. She visibly steels her resolve. "I-I can turn into people if I drink their blood." She crouches back down and curls her body to protect her stomach.

“Huh, that's pretty useful for being a spy or secret agent! You would be a great underground hero! I bet a few of my friends wouldn't mind sharing their blood with you if you asked."

Himiko freezes. She's never heard someone say something good abput her or her quirk. She doesn't know why they're not hurting her, her quirk is evil, her parents said so and so did everyone else. Why aren't they calling her a monster? “You don’t think I’m a monster?”

“Nah, the only thing close to a monster round here is my boss.” Nerilee chuckles as she thinks about the time some poor officer stole his unholy mixture of coffee, Monster, Redbull, 48 hour energy and a bit of his special concoction. The poor fool was knocked flat before he dropped the mug. He ended up stationed in the Hells helping sort out the allocation of corrupt souls for the rest of his shift for wasting his coffee. He couldn't even sleep for the next 72 hours either.

Himiko looks at Nerilee like she's hung the stars in the sky. "Are you serious? Do you really mean it?" The elf nods before Himiko hesitantly tries to hug her. The woman freezes and Himiko jump back. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch you! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Himiko quickly calles out, terrified that she overstepped her boundaries.

Nerilee starts moving again. Shit, she's scared the kid and now she's going to start panicking again. She needs to soothe the distraught child before her. "It's okay deary, calm down. I'm... I just don't get touched very much." More like never at all. "I don't mind I was just surprised is all. You're fine."

Himiko pauses before starting up again. ”Y-You’re the f-first person who hasn’t called me a monster or started hurting me when I told them about my quirk.” Himiko lightly sobs.

Nerilee takes the initiative and hugs the child this time. She lets the girl press her face into her body and rubs her back while Tsukauchi looks more and more angry/concerned especially as that last statement rang true. She feels the same way, but she has to school her expression in order to keep the girl calm. Vengeance _will_ come later.

“That's it deary. Let it all out. After you're done crying I'm eventually going to need to ask you some more questions, but you just wait until you're ready. Okay deary?”

Himiko nods, she’s still holding onto Nerilee like she’s the only thing that matters and something horrible will happen if she lets go. Nerilee keeps awkwardly comforting Himiko, having almost idea what the hell to do because she's not the one who usually has to deal with brats.

It takes a minute before she's stopped letting her tears out. "I-I'm ready."

Nerilee nods. “Okay. Can I call you Himi-chan dear? It will help me keep my thoughts in slightly better order.” She gets a small nod from the girl so she’ll take that as agreement and a small victory. Good, it might help Himiko distance herself from her parents in her head. She’s glad she knows a bit about manipulating children because her boss/fellow council member might be a bit of a sociopath. Gods this day is weird.

“Ok, what can you tell us about your bruises Himi-chan? Do you fall a lot?”

She shakes her head. “Kids don’t like monsters." Himiko presses against Nerilee a harder as she said that, an indicator of reinforced negative views of herself. Even if she hadn't said anything it would have told her what she needed to know.

Nerilee takes a deep breath to calm down before asking the next question. "Okay, now can you tell me why you look so pale? Do you stay inside when you're not at school to avoid the other kids?"

Himiko shakes her head again. "Mommy and Daddy say I’m a monster. Monsters aren't supposed to be seen. Monsters are supposed to hide in the basement.” Himiko said that like she's stating a fact every person should know.

It breaks her goddamn heart to have her suspicions confirmed, the kid isn’t conditioned to hide the beatings from people because her parents already hide her and the teachers clearly don't interfere, they might even encourage the treatment of her by other kids. She's probably normalized the negative treatment which is why she's so sure she's a monster. The only reason they have a chance to help the girl is because everything is so fucked up. She doesn’t even need to look at the detective to tell this is the truth. 'Gods fucking damn the kids parents.' She’d feed 'em to the devils herself but she has to keep a clean record here.

Staring the detective in the eye, Nerilee mouths to him, “Detective, I am going to _fucking destroy them_ if it is the last thing I do.” She means it. She finally gets what the old lizard said about adopting the kids life kicked in the teeth. This little blond ball of pain and anguish is hers now and she will cherish it like she deserves to be cherished and protect her until death. Anyone who dares try and take her kid will feel the power of the of the God Slayers Council.

He nods back at her, already aware of how attached the two have become in such a short amount of time. Traumatized children will bond with the heroes who save them extremely fast especially if the don't have any other positive parental figure. He had seen it in a few heroes with abused children. He mouths back to her, “Already sorting the statements."

"Okay" was the curt response filled with glacial rage.

Nerilee turns to Himiko and cups her face so they're both staring into the other's eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm going to make sure you get all the love and affection in the world. Okay?" She hugged the child close as Himiko was wracked with more sobbing, though she's pretty much run out of tears at this point. She still unable to understand why anyone would ever think she was not a monster. 'I'll beat the Gods themselves to save this child. Mr. and Mrs. Toga you have fucked up more than your mortal mind can possibly comprehend.' She may not be the Head Of Council but she was sure that they would all lend their aid to make sure that Toga's suffered for their actions.

A few minutes later Himiko finally passed out from the exhaustion of her traveling all day and the nights events. The elf and detective started planning. They were going to call in all their friends and put away some demons.

~

Nedzu was neutral towards most humans. Abusers however, they were something that he truly hated with every fiber of his being. Having been experimented on and tortured he would hold no mercy to those who would due the same to their children. Acdan had a list of rules that he could not break, harm no child outside of training was one of those rules. He would never let a child grow up wishing they were alone in the world. The girls parents were lucky they weren't in his world, or they would receive a visit from some very cruel friends. Unsurprisingly the pair of sadists became instant friends that night. Every villain shuddered with fear and even All for One felt a twinge of unease for reasons they could not discern. Two creatures of unparalleled intellect had joined forces to destroy the parents of one Toga Himiko. A lasting friendship was formed, and it would make the fuel that would burn the couple to the ground.

That very night a record for the fastest compiled professional case against a private person began. A few Acdans set about creating 3 more of the principal through Simulacrum. Acdan combed the child's memories, Nedzus took care of local surveillance near the residence and then the search warrant. The following days were spent gathering physical evidence at an obscene rate. Hours were spent gathering witnesses. The adoption papers were prepared in under an hour, once the parents finally burned Himiko would be in the care of one Nerilee Earneth.

~

Soon the trial began. Although to call it a trial would be extremely generous. In reality it was more akin to an execution. Evidence was hammered down on the defendants unceasingly and unyielding in strength. Witnesses were called and Zone of Truth was used to ensure accuracy and honesty along with the detective. No witnesses called could defend the parents. The opposing witnesses were torn apart and their defenses shattered utterly. Physical evidence was provided with photographs of bruising on the child and small bloodstains in the house. Local cameras found snippets of events that could indicate abuse as well, limping and strained movement. At last they could do nothing but beg for a reduced sentence. That was when the prosecutors revealed their trump card. Details of a hidden room in the basement, designed to kill sound and let in no light. The Closet that Himiko was so very terrified of. It was a homemade sensory deprivation chamber. Sensory deprivation would eventually result in auditory and visual hallucinations. Combined with Himiko's unwitting testimony and graphic details of nightmarish creatures it was clear that the parents feed her monster stories in order to use the small room as a nightmarish torture room that feed on her fears and broke her mind. There were claw marks and bloody scratches where the child had tried to claw their way though the door unsuccessfully as well as a single... bucket. It was clear that the child may have been forced to spend consecutive days the closet in order to further damage her psychology.

Life in prison with no chance of parole, that was the final verdict for the real monsters of this story.

The announcement was met with much cheering for the prosecution, even though the Acdans and Nedzus still found the punishment far too light. After the victory there was a present waiting for young Himiko. Acdan held out a small steel flask about as 5 cm wide, 1 cm thick and 5 cm tall that could easily be carried. Liquid could be heard sloshing around in it. He had heard of this specific enchantment from a Firbolg Arcanist, infinite liquid in a container created by gathering by loose molecular trace elements. It had proven extremely useful for certain creatures. “I know your quirk makes you need to drink blood, but we can't always be around if you need some. So I thought I should make sure you always had a supply of my blood on you.” Acdan had decided that his new niece should pack the far greater power than a gold dragon with and public recognition should it be needed. Himiko looked carefully at the steel flask before taking it and hugged him, rushing to Nedzu to hug him next.

Himiko teared up a little at how nice the wizard and hero were. “Thank you so much, Misters!” Nerilee smiled and ruffled Himiko’s hair.

“Glad to see you like my boss too kid. He’s an old fart but he’s kind.”

Acdan smirked, “This ‘old fart’ can dock your salary you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Com'on, let's get some food, I’m starving.”

~

In 1 year the Academy of All Arcane would be opened. Himiko was not going to attend surprisingly. Apparently Snap the kobold had taken an interest in her. He saw her ability to erase her presence in combat and decided to cultivate it further, "One day you might get to be better than me girly." From what they had both seen Himiko wasn't really made for magic anyway, so becoming a blood hunter under Aegis Zero Five, the sentient construct made for war, wasn't a very good choice. So she was going to train to be an underground hero with Snap. Just like Mama said she could be!

She wanted to be the best hero possible and save kids like her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the closet is so horrible is that without sensory impute people begin to hallucinate and it can lead to insanity if used over long periods of time.  
> Rouge vampire it has been decided.


	2. The Smell of Lavender in The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy lavender child joins the party.

Hadeka Gedura was a portly man with an average complexity who kept his face clean shaven. His face was largely the only clean thing about him however. His shirts were covered in stains, condiments of all kinds from ketchup to mustard. His shirts also sported holes in them from constantly being worn away by his quirk, Roughened. Roughened gave Gedura skin that was extremely abrasive and could effectively be used as sandpaper. He couldn't really afford to get specialized clothing to deal with the issue so he settled for the simpler choice of ignoring it. However, he had recently made an effort to get cleaned up in order to try and impress a lady he had met on a dating app. It managed to last 5 minutes before she left saying she was going to the bathroom. She didn't come back. 

It should be mentioned that Gedura was not a good person in the slightest. He had grown up with absentee parents replaced by a drunk uncle who bragged about having his way with women. They had managed to twist what might have otherwise been a good person with drive into a lazy man who thought that he was deserving of everything and could take whatever wasn't given with lies and hidden abuse. This lead to a toxic personality that repulsed most people unless he was actively hiding it. His mental state had not matured either, leading to leaps of reason and flights of fancy.

Gedura having no luck with women had a brilliant idea, he didn't need to change his personality, he needed something to lure them in. Gedura knew that women loved kids, so what better way to get a kid he didn't care about than becoming a foster parent. So he did.

He finally got approved and they sent him a villain. Seriously? Well he knew he couldn't have anyone find out he had raised a villain so he knew what he had to do. He would beat the villain out of the kid and make sure that he never became on. He would be a hero for this! 'I'm going to keep this kid from being a villain and get a hot chick for reforming him!' These twisted thoughts lurked in his head, unstopped by basic human decency or reason. The idea that he would beat the evil out of the kid and be a hero, that he would get a beautiful woman because of it. He was invested in abusing this kid into what he thought he should be.

-

Shinsou Hitoshi was 8. His eyes were digging a trench called insomnia and his clothing style could be summed up as "typical coffee addict". He was also a sassy lavender haired child with more snark than self-preservation. Combined with his quirk it was extremely useful, and therein lies his problem. His quirk. His quirk, brainwashing, allows him to take control of anyone who responds to something he has said. It was a perfect quirk, for a villain. That is the only thing that mattered, not that he never used it, not that he wanted to be a hero and certainly not that he was a good person. The only thing that mattered was his quirk, not him. 

Shinsou's most recent guardian had him wear a muzzle, he’s not sure if that’s legal but he thinks it probably shouldn’t be. They were afraid he would be a villain because of his quirk so they treated him horribly, because that couldn’t possibly bite them in the ass. Not at all. Just a few more years and he’d be out of this hell hole foster system. There was a recent development in the world, one that might make his life better.

Magic was real and there was going to be a school for it in Japan, to quite a few peoples’ surprise. The Academy of All Arcane would even have on campus housing if a student needed it. The name was weird, but it was translated from a language in another dimension so there might be some lost meaning to it, or whoever had named the place was just bad at naming things.

(Somewhere in a small laboratory an elf felt more mildly offended than usual)

Regardless, this was his way out. He could reject his quirk and just say he was strictly a magic user. He could be free of the foster care system and the people who judged books by their cover. Shinsou took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He could do this; he could be a hero without his quirk. 'New life please just wait for me.'

The announcement that there would be a magic school was close to 11 months after the announcement of magic. 'They couldn't wait a year to make the world flip out again huh?' Shinsou spent this hoping against hope and freaking out about the news.

He was full of stress if he wasn’t made of it. His shoes had noticeably worn out a bit on the soles from all his pacing. ‘Oh god what if I don’t get in, what if they try to stop me from leaving, what if I get rejected because of my quirk, what if I can’t use magic right because of my quirk.’ These were the monthly thoughts that ran through the mind of a child after the announcement.

He spent the next week after his most recent breakdown going about life normally, avoiding people, never talking. Teachers subtly encouraging his abuse. His foster parent made sure that he always wore the muzzle at home and kept the key hidden. You know, the usual week for a villain.

The second week was when the students finally decided to step it up with his abuse. Ready to do their best to crush him under their heels. They waited until he was walking home to grab him. “Did the little villain think he could get into magic school? Is that why you're happy?" Ever since the news he had this faint little smile on his face. It was wierd. Then they realized that maybe it had to do with the magic school with the dumb name opening. "I doubt they'll let a future villain get in, they'll probably see the future and throw you in jail right there!”

The words hurt him and drove a spike into a recently escaped fear, dragging it back to the surface. He tried to fight it off and in the moment he accidentally whispered. "I can still try."

The change in the air felt like a slap to the face. Shinsou had spoken to them. 'The villain was trying to use his quirk on me!' Everyone immediately closed their mouth and waited a second. Before the leader yelled, "Get him!"

They pushed him to the ground in the alley and started kicking him, trying to knock out the villain before he could use his evil quirk. "Please stop!. It hurts, I'm sorry!" At the sound of his begging they clamped their mouths shut again and they kicked him even harder. One going so far as to stomp on his head. While kick the villain was something of a game among the students they made sure he could at least limp back home most of the time. Today however they kept on going. They were determined to beat down the villain like a good pro hero would.

When his head was stomped on he blacked out temporary, still the beating continued and he could no longer cry out. At some point Shinsou stopped feeling the pain and noticed rapidly growing dark spots at the edge of his vision. ‘Is this what blacking out feels like? Neat.’ The last thing he saw was a slightly familiar looking red skinned demon playing a violin strolling towards him down the alley, possibly to collect his soul. Maybe today his suffering would end. 

-

Glory stood at a respectable 5 feet and 11 inches, 6'3" with his horns. His most striking features were his deep red skin and aforementioned onyx horns. The head boasting such a pair of horns that swept back in a gentle curl also sported light brown unkempt hair that looked extremely wind blown and sky blue eyes. He was not well muscled in the slightest and looked a bit on the thin side honestly. His garb consisted of an off grey cloak with a long sleeved maroon shirt covered in what looked like glittering ruby and sapphire in entrancing design, the colors dancing in and out of each other. His pants were of a lighter tone, swirling blue and red with hints of orange swirling together like a blaze. His boots were vantablack as if they were condensed shadow given form, with each step smoke drifted lazily off. On his sleeves there were a plethora of small dangling objects that swirled in movement, reflecting bits of light and creating odd patterns.

He was a kind and friendly man despite his looks, he liked to believe he was anyway, so when he noticed a circle of seven vicious looking kids in uniforms kicking something in an alley something he investigated swiftly, hoping that he could save whatever poor animal was at the end of the boot like he so often was in childhood. Instead of a puppy or cat he saw an eight year old wearing the same uniform with what looked like a small pool blood but was hopefully juice... 'Ok it's blood. Okay why the actual Hells are they beating up another kid? I mean I know some humans can be evil but they were supposed to be better here and this seems a bit young for villains. Welp I didn’t get my license for nothing.’

Ever the dramatic performer Glory strode towards the children and pulled a screeching note not from his viol. “Excuse me children? What seems to be the problem here? Last I checked human shaped pinātas shouldn't bleed, and you're supposed to use bats." 'Please be villains I'm supposed to be making my debut sometime soon. Also I'm not sure how comfortable I am setting children on fire.' Glory was grew up an extremely impoverished child who before becoming a bard to help support his unwell mother and 5 year old sister. He was 10 when he began devoting himself to his craft and was better than most who started younger.

“This guy is a villain, and we’re teaching him a lesson for trying to attack us!” a chorus of “Yeahs” were heard from the rest of the children.

“Oh really? Well then I definitely say he's been taken care of. You want me to take him to the police station? Or maybe the hospital... That's a somewhat unhealthy amount of blood on the ground." Glory gestures towards the kid’s face. He was already starting to bruise, it looked like his nose might be broken and the blood was still pooling. 'That definitely needs a Healing Word.'

“Why do you care? Are you a villain too? Huh?” 'Wow kids don't pay attention to background characters at all. I know it's been almost a year since the debut of magic and I wasn't exactly in the spotlight but it's still a little insulting.'

“Of course I'm not a villain! I happen to be a performer of great talent heading towards my debut! When I was passing by it looked like you bunch were assaulting someone! I mean, any good person would have investigated this. So do you want me to take him to the police, call the police and let you be on your way, not arrest you for continued assault against a surrendered opponent?” Glory was starting to loose his cool and act irrational, oh the stories that resulted from that. Like when he tried to punch a dragon and nearly died.

“We don’t need permission to beat up a villain and Endeavor does stuff like this all the time.” 'Where I'm from I'd agree. Not here.' Villains were far too common back in the multiverse. 'Strahd was a fucker. Man I enjoyed taking care of him with Hope and Alston'

“Oh the laws say otherwise about attacking villains, even if you don't use quirks and get charged with vigilantism theres still assault, Endeavor's use of excessive force is definitely not ok especially with the number of people who end up dieing later from the injuries they recieved.” 'I should know Acdan beat information into my head as I studied.' “Anyway, if you don’t have the permission of a licensed hero you will be charged with vigilantism or aggravated assault. It might not get you prison time as miners but you can mess up any chance of getting into hero school or worse.” Three of the kids got more nervous at that.

“What, are you going to turn us in? You're a weird circus member!” Glory scoffs at that.

"I've given you every chance to get out of trouble and just let this potentially blow over but you just had to insult me and my moral standing." At that Glory whips out his license and shows it to the children. However it doesn't have Pro Hero, instead it reads, Pro Mage: Blazing Glory. "I'm one of the first registered spell casters in the world. So congratulations, you didn't pick up on the fact that I was on TV during one of the most famous events to occur within the last hundred years and likely the next 50, you ignored the fact that this could clearly be a hero uniform and you refused to realize that I was trying to defuse the situation, you even managed to antagonize one of the only people on the planet who can use magic right now. You have truly done something amazing!" After pulling out his license Glory began talking like an American prize show host, acting extremely condescendingly towards the group of children that gained his ire.

All but one child had froze. They had managed to dig themselves a very deep hole. The only kid who didn't freeze decided to keep digging. “Oh really? Looks fake to me." 

Glory gained a truly evil smile, he was not lawful good by nature, he was more... neutral, leaning chaotic. Being a hero allowed him freedom with the law to use magic in public and fight people doing bad things. If it didn't, he would never have been allowed to come here. He decided now was an excellent time to use some of that freedom.

He lovingly placed his viol in his bag. Next he snapped his fingers and there was a spark of steel on flint before his hands caught fire. With an additional movement he took control of the flames and made a dragon of heat that snarled at the kids using thaumaturgy. "Still think it's fake?" Glory asked in a voice filled with malice so potent it could choke the air itself.

The terrified fleeing of horrible people will always be something he deeply enjoys. 'Idiot children attacking on another and calling each other villains to justify their actions. Pathetic. Humans can always be the worst race especially if they're the only one.'

With that he clenched his fist and killed the flames in his hand. 'Good thing the kid's safe.'

'Okay definitely healing word time now.'

-

Shinsou comes to in the alleyway under the gaze of the gaudy demon. "Am I dead and going to hell?"

The demon fires back a reply, "Not yet, I'm not even sure if hell exists here."

"... Cool... So what happened? Last I checked I was a human pináta on the ground wondering if death would hurt. Did you feast upon their corrupt souls to gain strength or get rid of them because you want to make a deal with me?" Please don't let some magic demon have escaped from the other dimension to show up and do freaky stuff. 'As cool as it might be to have a demon best friend who ate my bullies, I _really_ do not want Doom to become a real thing.'

"I kept telling the kids to fuck off and let me take the "villain" to the police. They were getting annoying so I scared them off... I'm going to have to file a report on this when they try to get me in trouble. Fucking great, didn't even get to fight a villain and now I have to deal with paperwork because some miners assaulted another miner." The man(demon?) sighs and grabs Shinsou's arm, being careful of his steel claws, before pulling him to his feet. "Come on kid, I would like to do some magic stuff to your head because you're a witness and it's faster than asking questions and checking validity for the next half hour."

"Do I have a choice or am I being told? Because I'm really not partial to brain mag...ic. Did you say magic?" 'shit, shit, shit. this might be an actual demon or- Wait. Wait a second. He was with those wizards on TV when this started. That means he's a good guy.' Shinsou mentally face palms. 'He's talking about paperwork and his debut as a hero. He's clearly a good guy, even if he is a demon'

"Yep, magic. I can use it to read surface level thoughts or actively search around in your head. It's fast and I'll never share anything I see that isn't illegal." The man plows ahead with his explanation despite the fact that Shinsou is still having his internal moment.

"I'm good with magic. Let's go!" He's practically vibrating, sure a stranger is going to look at a bunch of information in his brain and might see some things he doesn't want him to but if he stops to consider that any further he might chicken out of seeing magic. 

"... Okay."

-

When Glory checked the kids head he was expecting bullying, he wasn't okay with it or happy in the slightest. No what fucked him up were the foster parents. Hadeka was a fucker, so was Shinda, Masheda and all the rest. 'Fuck. Those whore warming, cock sucking, blood tainted, vampire spawning, Tarrasque shits. I'm going to ruin these people worse than an opera with instruments that were left out in the rain and never tuned.'

"Excuse me for a moment kid I need to write down everything so we can get the kids punished properly."

"Um, yeah sure, do whatever you want Glory."

He nodded and stepped out of the room before grabbing the nearest officer with uncharacteristic strength. A look into his eyes showed something dark, dangerous and angry. "Listen and don't speak. We are doing a raid. It will be 1 hour after I bring that kid to his house. You will let me knock and then I will hand you the criminal. Then we will begin to compile a case against the man. My party and I will take care of him in the interim. Tell Sansa to get anyone who deals with abuse cases. Send them to me. I've got a number of foster homes to destroy. Got it, good. Now go." With that the poor officer was sent on his way with new orders and a healthy fear of the gaudy tiefling.

Glory then made notes on each assailant and abuser, getting ready for the work that was soon to come.

When he reached the apartment and gave it a solid knock Glory was ready to see the shit he was going to burn to the ground. So when Hadeka opened the door he had no problem smiling. He still wished he could rip out the mans still beating heart and crush it like he quenched fire. “I found your son being attacked in an alleyway by a bunch of other kids.” 

“Okay. What did the little villain do and why are you here?” 'And now I can only hope that he'll start attacking me so detain him.'

“I’m here in order to tell you he’s fine and return him to you.”

“Okay where is he?” 

Glory turned to see that Shinsou had masterfully hidden himself behind his body. ‘I’m so ready to arrest this man.’ He pulled the boy out from behind him and presented him to his parent.

This immediately proved the Tiefling correct as the man forgot about behaving for the guy right next to his "property". “What happened to you? This guy says you got beat up but you look fine to me. Bet you just wanted to hang out with some Yakuza thugs or something like that. Maybe try to get trigger and go on a rampage, huh villain?” 'The Yakuza have all but been demolished by the hero organizations. Really grasping at straws there buddy.’

"Thought you knew I didn't have friends." Shinsou snarks back instinctually. It's a mistake and Glory can see it in his eyes the second he talks back. 'Means I don't have to wait as long, but fuck he's going to get hit at least once.'

Hadeka narrowed his eyes at Shinsou, his rage easy to see. "Did you really just talk back to me villain?" It's as if he can't believe the kids abusing could dare defy him in even the slightest way.

Shinsou's reply is so quiet Glory almost doesn't hear it, "Sorry."

"Well as suspicious as this has been I'll be going. Have a good evening you two." With that said Glory walks away and stumbles right as he turns to leave. Then he walks off and begins waiting.

It was close to 10 minutes before he heard the first strike from the audio bug he subtly tossed into the apartment as he stumbled. With that sound he Dimension Door's into the apartment. "Freeze!"

The scene that greets him makes the mask he hides his emotions behind slip for a second. Shinsou is wearing a muzzle and Hadeka has slammed the boy against a wall.

It takes 4 seconds to cast sleep. One, Hadeka drops Shinsou. Two, he lunges for the knife block. Three, he grabs one and charges. Four, the weapon glances off Glory's armor underneath his suit.

Hadeka drops like a sack of bricks. Collapsing on the ground after the spell is finished. His knife stuck in the thick cloth of Glory's hero suit. Shinsou sitting stunned against the wall, unable to comprehend the near instant madness that just occurred.

Glory decides to break the tension with a joke and a smile, “So… your foster father’s a dick.”

The shock and situation left only on course of action for dear Shinsou. He laughed hard until he was wheezing on the floor. “Y-yeah my foster dad’s a real ass.”

After Hadeka had been put in the cruiser for and charged with assault on a minor and the attempted murder of Glory, Glory gets on his magic rectangle called a "phone" and leaves a message for Acdan. “Sooo, I may have stumbled upon an abused kid with nowhere to go and promised that the party could take care of him… how much paperwork do I have to sign?”

Less than a day later Acdan showed up with Nedzu on his shoulder. Both wore a savage smile promising pain and suffering for the unfortunate victims of their ire. “So who are we putting away this time.” The fate of Hadeka Gedura was sealed along with a plethora of other foster parents, a middle school and so many teachers.

-

When all was said and done nothing was spared from the wrath of one tortured animal and one disturbed immortal with morals set in adamantine. Shinsou was now a member of the Firebreaker family line. He now had a grandmother named Adilene Firebreaker and aunt named Hope. He had a bunch of honorary aunts and uncles. Nerilee, Nix, Galen, Eldon, Snap, Aegis Zero Five and Alston. He even had a cousin called Erenaeth Himiko. 

He was going to be bard like his adoptive father, because according to him, “Kid you are literally meant for this. You can hurt people with sass and snarky comebacks!” and yeah that was pretty much his entire style, plus it could compliment his quirk. A quirk that had Glory ecstatic upon hearing the full details of. “You could literally prevey your opponents from resisting your spell effects! That is so useful!”

Thus began his early training as a bard. He would choose the College of Lore because honestly more spell options and use for words is a godsend. 

In so little time his life had turned around for the better, he had a family that cared about him, a safe roof over his head, teachers who liked him, he wasn’t judged for his quirk. For the first time in 4 years he had it again. He had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's going College of Lore for cutting words and extra spells.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates y'all and constantly being edited to be improved. Give me tips and tell me how I'm messing up, I beg you!


End file.
